The present invention relates generally to housing structures and more particularly to a residential housing unit that provides two living units connected by common space. Each living unit is self-sufficient in that it contains all the amenities that are necessary for independent living. Each living unit is built on its own property lot and may be financed separately for ease in buying and selling or may be financed by one owner.
Patio homes, duplexes, homes with mother-in-law suites, both internal and external to the main residence, and apartments, with or without a common entrance area are well known alternatives to traditional individual residential homes. The alternative homes listed above are built upon one lot.
The present invention is a housing structure that is built on two individual lots and contains two independent living units that may be of varying size. The lots and homes may be deeded to two owners. The property line for the two lots preferably runs between the two independent living units through a common enclosed area.
Each independent living unit is fully functioning in that each unit may have its own source of heat, air conditioning, plumbing, septic system, water heater, electrical supply, etc. Each living unit may have its own foundation, its own external entrance, one or more bedrooms, one or more kitchens, one or more living spaces, one or more bathrooms and each may have its own single or multi-car garage.
The individual living units are preferably connected to each other by common space. The common space may be the central hub and may be open to the largest amount of private and public green space that surrounds the dwelling. The common space may be a so-called “Florida room” with screens or windows, a hallway, a private or shared activity room, an exercise room, an enclosed or open breezeway, a porch, a dining room, a private or shared laundry room, or any other room that is suited to simultaneous or temporal sharing between living units. The common space may have a removable center wall that separates the individual living units.
The placement of two disparate size housing structures on two individual lots with connecting common space also leads to an aesthetic advantage in that there may appear to be more green space per lot. For example, instead of the 5–10 feet typically required between homes there might be more than 18 feet on the side of the dwelling. The value of the homes in the neighborhood may go up as a result of having what appear to be large homes on large lots with ample green space.
The residential housing structure is named “directed lifestyle” because it is anticipated that a family may live in one or the other or both of the structure(s) as needed at different stages. When less space is needed or when income levels are lower, the smaller independent living unit may be utilized while preferably renting out or selling the larger independent living unit to another related or non-related tenant or owner. When the family has expanded and more space is required or when income levels are greater, the larger independent living unit may be utilized and the smaller unit may be rented or sold. One family may also use the entire two structures at the same time, effectively as one home. The flexibility of the attached common space is key to making the structure appear to be one home even though built on two real estate lots.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.